Shimmermist
by wanderingsouls
Summary: [AU] Emma Swan is a master thief and while another rival thief picks her up and makes her the savior to repair the broken infamous thieves guild of Shimmermist. It's up to her to break their 'curse' and put a decade of bad blood to rest.


Dark

I remember it being absolutely black outside, the torches hanging on the doors were just beginning to fade down. I kept my hood on my head and slowly made my way around the house. The guard had just finished his round around the villages which left me more than enough time to break in. I pulled out my lock pick from my pocket and kept my ear close while I heard the ticking noises.

"All about the tumblers," I whispered hearing the final click while I openly the door quietly. I slipped in and felt the fire nearby sparkling and radiating off the glorious heat. Outside the rain had just started to fall. I listened closely while I crept across the floor going into the kitchen. I grasped any food that I could keep for a while. I heard creaking above me and I knew it was from the bed that held the house owners.

I slid by a bedroom that held a small sleeping girl, she must have been about eight or nine. She slept soundly and peacefully. I stared at her from the shadows for a moment trying to ignore the envy I had for this small child. What I would have given to be in her place all those years ago. Pulling myself from my thoughts I returned to my main mission. I snuck up the stairs avoiding the most worn out of steps and found myself up onto the loft of the parents.

They both were fast asleep and I saw a nice safe that had my name written all over it. Slowly, I went across the floor keeping my body against the wall and made my way around the bed right to the safe. I concentrated on their breathing to make sure I didn't stir them as I walked along the floor. The safe was massive in width as I came to it. Slowly, I picked the lock spacing the time between the clicks so it wouldn't disturb their slumber.

When the final click sounded I pulled the handle and pulled it half way. I didn't care what I grasped from inside the safe. My hand grasped around a nice fat bag of coins that would definitely last me awhile. I gripped it tightly while I shoved it at the bottom of my satchel. I grasped another bag but before I could give an examination I heard a noise from downstairs. I froze when I heard a creak across the main floor below me. Sneaking back into the stairs I peeked to see if I could spot someone but to my surprise I saw nothing in the kitchen and the hallway.

I didn't hesitate while I took my leave toward the basement. I could see the guard's torch inspecting the house nearby. I was going to have to take the cellar exit. I passed the little girl's room and pulled the hatch to the basement. Dropping down, I closed the hatch and stood up. Pulling the heavier satchel that was bigger than my hand I opened it up. A light lit next to me and I shrank away instantly.

"Aye that was one quick steal. Only took you ten minutes from the kitchen to the safe."

He held the torch up so he could get a better look at me, he was unfamiliar but there was an emblem on his gloves that was familiar. For a brief moment my heart froze in fear that I had actually managed to get caught but his outfit silenced that fear. I knew that outfit anywhere, the dark clothes, the light weight boots and the armor.

Shimmermist

"What do you want?" I hissed tightening my grip on the purse in my hand.

"Well, that bag you have in your possession is what I came here for but after that outstanding showcase of thievery I might just make you an offer."

"An offer for this coin purse?"

Why would he care so much about a small coin purse? Did this thing have gems that would make me filthy rich? I tried to think clearly about this but considering I was underneath a family and that there was a rival thief in front of me there was no thinking clearly. Everything was starting to go to shit at a rapid pace. I suddenly felt very aware of my dagger that hung at my side. The thief's eyes went from me to my dagger.

"A dragon dagger, now that's something you don't get to see every day."

"Well, it's your lucky day; I just might have to use it." I backed away from him sliding the purse back into my satchel.

"No need to get hostile, I'm offering you a deal. I was considering killing you as you got down here but I'll pay you off for that purse."

"If it's of so much worth then I better get a good sum of gold. If it isn't the amount I'm thinking of then in about thirty seconds I'm going to stab you and make a run for it."

It surprised me that a Shimmermist thief was willing to pay me off considering the fact that their treasury must be low on gold. It was no shocker that Shimmermist Shadows was a dying thief's guild. They used to be known and feared throughout the entire realms but after one of their masters was slain in cold blood they started to crash and burn. Everyone knew all about the murder and it was no surprise that the group was to disband. It nearly surprised me that one was in front of me in the flesh.

"I'll pay you whatever you want, anything your heart desires, lass."

"Are you trying to sway me away from the fact that this purse has something of value to you?"

He and I circled each other; I tried to get a look from him from the faint lantern. His eyes were a startling blue that I was afraid that he could almost read me. However, if there was one thing I could take away from my damned life being left alone and homeless it was that I don't share. I was territorial and greedy; I earned my way into the house and stole this myself. I wasn't going to let this guy who shadowed me take all the credit. And I wasn't easily giving up just by a business offer.

"It's not of value to me but to my associate but if my offer of gold doesn't persuade you I can offer you an even better offer that'll keep your pockets brimming with gold."

"What do you have to offer me?"

"After your impressive showcase of thievery, I suddenly see that the guild has a chance again."

"Are you offering me a spot alongside your broken guild?"

"It won't be broken with you as one of our thieves; I suggest you take this deal before I get impatient."

I unsheathed my dagger and held it out to him; no way in hell was I being given a choice of either being a part of them or getting killed. If he wanted a fight, I was going to intend to give it to him. He sighed seeing me getting into my defensive stance. He stood up straight and blew out the lantern that was my only source of again. I heard a crunching near me, and then his lips were at my ear.

"Sorry lass, don't take it personally."

Then it was black.

This is totally exploratory; tell me if you'd like me to write more!


End file.
